Route 5 (New York City Subway)
:For the former service, see BMT 5. The Lexington Avenue Express is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored green on station signs and the NYC Subway map, since it uses the Lexington Avenue Line through . Trains of the service run at all times, though the service is significantly cut back during late nights. The usual pattern is express through Manhattan and local elsewhere. The service is extended into Brooklyn during rush hours; standard rush-hour service operates express to Flatbush Avenue–Brooklyn College, with some special trips to Utica Avenue or New Lots Avenue. During rush hours, trains run express in in the peak direction; about half the trains in the peak direction run to Nereid Avenue–238th Street. (Those trips were signed with a diamond until the end of May 2005.http://www.subchat.com/read.asp?Id=91136) Limited rush hour service operates on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line—two trains heading to during morning rush hours and four trains heading to the Bronx via the IRT White Plains Road Line to 241st Street during evening rush hours—to clear congestion. During middays, some trains run reverse peak express (northbound only) to East 180th Street. Some rush hour trains run express to Gun Hill Road (White Plains Road) and terminate there. During late nights, the service is cut back to its northernmost section in the Bronx, north of East 180th Street; service over the rest of the route is provided by the and trains. Background The section from East 180th Street to Dyre Avenue was once the mainline of the New York, Westchester and Boston Railway, a standard gauge electric commuter railroad built by the . Upon its closure in 1937, the entire property was put up for sale. In 1940, the City of New York purchased the section and began integrating the line into the system. The railroad north of the city line to White Plains and Port Chester was quickly dismantled. The section below East 180th Street to Greens Farm Junction was once used to interchange with the New Haven (and later Penn Central and Conrail) to bring subway cars and other equipment on and off the system. This section has since been removed, isolating this part of the subway from interchange. Until the early 2000s, much of the 5''' service's car fleet was made up of Redbird cars built in the mid 1950s and very early 1960s; these cars were retired by 2002. The trains included rollsigns with the numbers '''8, 10 and 12, possibly to replace the diamond <5> express route. Today, the entire fleet is composed of the Bombardier-built R142s which feature digital signs, though space for only one digit is possible. However, there are no plans to change the line's nomenclature. Service history Rush hour service, formerly designated with a diamond bullet. The section from East 180th Street to Dyre Avenue was once part of the mainline of the New York, Westchester and Boston Railway, a standard gauge electric commuter railroad built by the New York, New Haven and Hartford Railroad. Upon its closure in 1937, the entire property was put up for sale.On December 21, 1925, the number of Manhattan-bound through trains in the morning rush hour from the White Plains Road Line was doubled with the addition of two more through trips, and service was considerably increased in the evening rush hour towards the Bronx, with through trains running every 11 minutes. On April 28, 1930 Saturday Service operates to Utica Avenue. As of 1934 Service from 241st or 180th to Atlantic Avenue- Barclays Center began operating; mid days, Sat. AM after rush hours, and Sunday morning. All other times except midnight it operates to Utica Avenue. The next round of changes occurred on July 24, 1938 to September 18, 1938 with the Introduction of Sunday service to New Lots Avenue.On July 10, 1939 Sunday afternoon service to New Lots Avenue is introduced. On December 22,1946 alternate Sunday morning service to New Lots Avenue is introduced. On March 5, 1950 service is introduced to Utica Ave all day Sunday. On May 3,1957 several rush hour trains ran to Flatbush Avenue (replacing #4). On April, 8 1960 #4 trains replaces #5 again, and it was probably concurrent at this time the #5 started going to Dyre Avenue. On May, 23 1976 #5 service starting late on Sunday mornings. May 24, 1976 midday service cut from Atlantic Avenue to Bowling Green and re-extended to Atlantic Avenue in 1980. On July 10, most rush hour trains operate to Flatbush Avenue. Some Put-ins/layups go to Utica Avenue or New Lots Avenue. On January 18,1988 midday service is cut back to Bowling Green again, to allow the 4 to run to Utica Avenue. In Spring 1995, rush hour service to 241st Street was cut back to Nereid Avenue. 241st Street had insufficient capacity to terminate all 2 and 5 trains during rush hours, requiring some 2 and 5 trips to terminate at Nereid Avenue. To ease passenger confusion regarding which trips terminate where and to provide more reliable service, it was decided to have all 2 trips terminate at 241st Street and have all 5 trains terminate at 238th Street. In addition, the span of 5 peak period Bronx express service to Dyre Avenue was expanded by 45 minutes in each rush hour. These two recommendations were made in response to comments made as party of the Northeast Bronx Comprehensive Study. New York City Transit decided against operating all 5 trains via the Dyre Avenue Line because it would reduce the attractiveness of the White Plains Road Line as it would force passengers using the Lexington Avenue Line to transfer. However, this would have simplified operations.18 On May 27, 2005, use of the 5''' diamond to indicate peak direction service to Nereid Avenue was discontinued. On June 29, 2009, '''5 trains were extended to Flatbush Avenue during midday hours as part of a successful Pilot Program to improve #4 and #5 Service 519 From March 29 to September 3, 2010, rush hour peak direction 5''' express service was suspended due to rehabilitation of East 180th Street and signal replacements along the IRT White Plains Road Line. PM northbound express service was suspended again on March 28, 2011, to allow for the second phase of the signal replacement project. This time, service was restored on August 8.Due to repairs to Hurricane Sandy-related damage in the Clark Street Tunnel, which carries the IRT Broadway–Seventh Avenue Line into Brooklyn, between June 17, 2017 and June 23, 2018, the '''5 was extended to Flatbush Avenue on weekends, running local in Brooklyn. In the Bronx, the 5''' ran to 241st Street instead of Dyre Avenue in place of the 2. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route '''5 service, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: } | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Franklin Avenue | | (Franklin Avenue Shuttle) | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |President Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Sterling Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Winthrop Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Church Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Beverly Road | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Newkirk Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Flatbush Avenue – Brooklyn College | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | bgcolor=#808080 colspan=4 | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Crown Heights – Utica Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Sutter Avenue – Rutland Road | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Saratoga Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Rockaway Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Junius Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Pennsylvania Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |Van Siclen Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |New Lots Avenue | | | |} References *Line By Line History External links *MTA NYC Transit - 5 Lexington Avenue Express (normal circle service) *MTA NYC Transit - 5 Eastern Parkway/Lexington Avenue/Bronx Thru Express (rush-hour diamond service) * }} *New York, Westchester & Boston Railway history